Dancing in the Moonlight
by Averi Malee
Summary: It's kind of a song fic, but not really. Kagome returns to the Feudal Era and brings her radio along...I/K


Alrighty, this is kind of a song-fic, but not really. It just has a song in it. So, I DO NOT own Inu Yasha, and I DO NOT own "Dancing in the Moonlight". I hope you enjoy!

Dancing in the Moonlight

As usual, they were on the hunt for Shikon Jewels. Kagome had just returned from being home in modern Japan for a week, taking her finals, and now she was back for the whole summer. Of course, Inu Yasha had insisted on them leaving right away to collect more jewel fragments, so without much of a chance to talk to anyone, they had headed out on their journey.

So far, the trip had been quite uneventful…which meant boring. Sure, there were your occasional moments where everyone's favorite lecherous monk got the literal "smack-down" from Sango, but other than that, nothing.

So here they were, sitting around the fire, trying to think of something to do or talk about. Dinner was already eaten and all the events of the past week had already been discussed. Kagome was about to scream from boredom when suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Oh! I know what we can do!" She exclaimed, surprising her companions by breaking the silence.

Digging through her giant yellow bag, she pulled out one of the many "necessities" she had brought with her, her mini boom-box. Popping out the back and putting in the batteries, her friends all watched on with interest at the black box thing she had in her hands.

"Um…Kagome, what is that thing?" Sango asked finally, as Kagome continue to fiddle with the batteries.

"Oh, this? It's called a radio. You can play music with it."

"Oh" Sango replied.

"But how does it work?" Miroku asked, looking down at the radio. Inu Yasha had also come over to look at it and pressed some of the buttons.

"Well…" Kagome paused to think, pushing Inu Yasha's hand away from the buttons he continued to play with. "Well, I don't really know _how it works. I'm not an electrician or anything. But, you can use either a tape or a CD that music is recorded on to and this plays the music back."_

All of them still looked at her with puzzled expressions. "Well, it just does ok? I dunno how to explain it! Anyways, as a cure for our boredom, I can teach you guys how to dance!"

Miroku and Inu Yasha looked at each other skeptically while Sango smiled and nodded, and Shippo jumped up and down, also with a smile.

Seeing their exchange, Kagome stood up, "What, you guys have something better to do? Besides, its not going to kill you, ya know!"

Miroku sighed, "I suppose your right, Lady Kagome. Besides it _might_ be fun…"

"Of course it will be! Now, what about you Inu Yasha?" She turned towards him.

"Yeah right, like I would dance around like an idiot. No thank you. I'll just sit here and watch you four make fools out of yourselves." He returned to his previous spot by the fire and sat down in his usual pose.

Shippo stuck his tongue out at him and Kagome sighed. "Well, whatever. Alright guys, let me show you how to first, then I'll teach you the steps. Sango, I'll show you first, ok?"

"Um…sure!" Sango agreed.

Without the music playing, Kagome began to show Sango, Miroku and Shippo the steps to the dance.

"Ok Sango, now you step to the left, then the right, and then…" Kagome continued on and on about the proper way to dance to the song.

After she was pretty sure that everyone had gotten the basics of it, she knelt down and turned the radio on. "Ok guys, now I'll play the song and we can _really_ dance! Miroku, you can dance with Sango and I'll dance with Shippo. And NO hand wandering!" she pointed at the monk. Miroku held his hands up in defeat and Kagome pressed play on the CD player, and the music came through into the quiet night air.

_We get it on most every night,_

_when__ that moon is big and bright._

_It's a supernatural delight,_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight._

_Everybody here is out of sight,_

_they__ don't bark and they don't bite._

_They keep things loose they keep it tight_

_Everybody's Dancing in the moonlight_

Inu Yasha watched in interest as Sango and Miroku twirled each other around in beat to the music, then took the opportunity to watch Kagome as she swung Shippo around, both laughing. The light from the moon and the fire mixed making her face and hair almost glow with beauty.

_Dancing in the Moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the Moonlight_

_We like our fun and we never fight_

_You can't dance and stay uptight_

_It's a supernatural delight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

As he continued to watch them dance, he could have hit himself for being such a jerk. All she wanted was to show them something from her world, and he had basically called it stupid. Even if it did look pretty weird, it still looked like fun. It had to be the way they were all laughing and having a good time.

_Dancing in the Moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the Moonlight_

_We get it on most every night,_

_And when that moon is big and bright_

_It's a supernatural delight,_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_Dancing in the Moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the Moonlight_

_Dancing in the Moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the Moonlight_

As the song continued on with the same chorus and began to fade, all of them stopped dancing and continued laughing while Kagome turned the radio off.

"Oh Kagome! That was fun! I'm glad you showed us!" Sango managed to get out between giggles.

"Yes it was Lady Kagome, too bad Inu Yasha over there didn't try it. Even _he_ might have had a good time!" Miroku chuckled and sat down next to Sango, who stopped giggling long enough to scoot a little a way from his ever-wandering hands.

Inu Yasha crossed his arms and smirked, "Well, believe me you looked like a bunch of idiots!"

Shippo jumped up on to Kagome's shoulder. "That was a lot of fun, no matter _what_ dog boy says! But now I'm tired! Dancing takes a lot out of ya!"

Kagome reached up and took the Kitsune into her arms, "Hai, Shippo. Maybe we should all turn in for the night?"

Everyone agreed and soon they were all resting in their bedrolls, fast asleep. Except Inu Yasha, or course, who was lounging in a tree, watching over Kagome.

Kagome was also having trouble sleeping. After trying for awhile, she gave up and decided to go for a little walk to the river, which wasn't that far away from here. Taking her radio and her pair of headphones with her, she decided that a little music might help her too.

So she went off into the woods, unaware of the fact that a certain Inu-hanyou had watched her leave and was, of course following her.

As she reached the river bank, she sat down and taking her shoes and socks off, slid her feet into the water. Humming a little to herself, she set the radio down next to her and plugged the headphones in. Just as she slipped the headphones over her ears and was about to hit play, she saw plop next to her suddenly and glare at her.

Kagome jumped at the sudden appearance of the hanyou, but then sighed. 'I should have realized he wouldn't be asleep yet. Of course he would follow me!'

"What do you think your doing wench, coming out here all by yourself?" He yelled at her and crossed his arms.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I just came to listen to some music. I can't sleep. Its not like I went _that_ far from camp!"

They really were only about 20 feet from where their friends were sleeping, but Inu Yasha still looked upset until he noticed the black things around her head. "What are those?" he pulled on the string and the headphones fell off of Kagome's head and on to the ground.

"They're called headphones. You can use them to listen to music when you don't want anyone else to hear it," Kagome explained to him.

Inu Yasha picked up the headphones, "Why did you come out here to listen to it, if know one else can hear it?"

Kagome sighed, "Well, sometimes I like to just be alone and listen to music and think about things."

Inu Yasha glanced at her face. She was staring up at the full moon in the sky, the light shining off her eyes making her look even more beautiful than before. "Like what kind of things?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…just things that go through my head." How was she supposed to tell him that most of her thoughts usually ended up heading straight towards a certain white-haired Inu-hanyou that just happened to be him? She sighed again and laid down on the grass and splashed the water a little with her feet.

Inu Yasha watched her feet splash the water a couple of times and then glanced back at the moon before saying, "You know, I wouldn't have minded trying out that…dancing thing you were talking about."

Kagome stopped splashing and rolled her head over to look at him, still staring at the moon. "Why didn't you then?" She asked quietly.

Inu Yasha looked down at the water again and sighed, "I don't know…because the others were there? Sometimes I just say stuff and I don't mean it, but for some reason I still say it." He didn't think that he made sense, but he wanted her to know that he wouldn't mind dancing with her…just not everyone else.

Kagome sat back up and looked at his face. "Did you want me to show you now, when no ones here?" she almost whispered, not sure of why he was acting like this.

Inu Yasha gave a slight nod and Kagome stood up and held her hand out to him. Taking it, he also stood up and she leaned down to unplug the earplugs and turn the volume down, as to not wake their companions.

As the music began, Kagome turned to Inu Yasha, "Do you want me to show you how to?"

Inu Yasha shook his head, "Nay, I watched you before and got the basics of it."

Taking his hands, Kagome and Inu Yasha began the basic dance steps she had shown them earlier, but Inu Yasha, not having actually _done them earlier, tripped a little and pulled Kagome with him. Easily finding his balance, the girl was not so gifted and landed in his arms. As the music continued to play in the background, Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tighter to him. A little stunned, Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around his, placing her hands on his shoulders and leaned her head on to his chest._

As he held her there, he felt as if time stopped and only they existed. It felt so right…he glanced down at the girl in his arms and pulled away from her. Looking up, she was surprised by the emotions she saw in his eyes.

"Kagome…I've wanted to say something for so long…I know I'm a jerk to you but, I-I love you." A blush came to his face, not knowing why he was saying this, but knowing he had to say it. "I know I don't deserve you, but I just wanted-"

Kagome cut him off with her hand on his lips, "Inu Yasha…I love you too. No matter what, even if you _are_ a jerk!" she gave a little laugh and moved her hand. Relief written on his face, he pulled her to him again. Leaning down, he reached a hand below her chin and pulled her face towards him. Slowly, as if afraid she would stop him, his lips met hers.

The soft touch of his lips caressing hers made Kagome's body tingle with excitement. Never in a million years did she believe that trying to get him to dance with her could lead to the one wish she had been carrying with her for all this time. As he deepened the kiss, all thoughts emptied from her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she had for him.

And the song played on in the cool night air…

_ Dancing in the Moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the Moonlight_

Ok! That's it! ^_^ I was just listening to that song, writing the next chapter to my other story, when this idea that has been going through my head for the last couple of weeks popped back into my head and yelled, "Write me damnit! Write me!" So if Inu Yasha seems a little OOC, or anyone else for that matter (^_^;; Eeks, I hope not!) I apologize immensely for it!

So, please review and let me know if you liked my little sappy one-shot!


End file.
